Hey Juliet
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Hermione goes out for a stroll in the middle of the night only to encounter Draco Malfoy at the Astronomy Tower. He hasn't seen her yet but is this beautiful and amazing voice coming from him? Written for This Means War competition. Song Hey Juliet by LMNT.


**A/N: So I'm sorry for any spelling errors as I am currently writing on a mobile. Life has been so crazy right now and it's just horrible! But here is my entry I still like it so please enjoy it!**

**This Mean War Comp.: My song is Hey Juliet by LMNT**

Hermione Granger quietly slipped out of the Gryffindor Tower unseen. She fastened the invisibility cloak and hurried to her destination. It was wrong, and she knew it. She was Head Girl but here she was breaking curfew and sneaking around. Hermione laughed, it was ironic really. She quickly tiptoed around and hurried on. Her face broke out into a smile as she saw the stairs.

"_Hey Juliet," _ a soft yet raspy voice whispered.

Hermione froze as her foot took the first step of the stairs. Someone was already up there. She hesitantly stepped backwards about to turn right around when the voice whispered again.

_Hey Juliet_

_ Hey, I've been watching you_

_ Every little thing you do_

_ Every time I see you pass_

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she recognized the song. As if all the hesitation was gone she flew up the stairs making sure to make no noise. She didn't know anyone else who actually knew Muggle music. This voice was so alluring and had this melancholy tone to it; it made Hermione want to listen to this mysterious person sing forever.

_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

_ I've tried to page you twice_

_ But I see you roll your eyes_

_ Wish I could make it real_

_ But I see your lips are sealed_

Hermione's face could be called ccomically funny but at that moment it was anything but. Her hand flew to her mouth open in a wide O and her eyes widened with confusion and shock. As if the person sensed a movement his eyes roamed over to the stairs. Hermionecouldn't help but gasp, as inaudible as it was mind you, as her chocolate warm brown eyes met cold yet tired grey eyes.

"Who's there?" asked a weary Draco Malfoy. Hermione held her breath as he scrutinize the darkness.

Hermione released her breath when Draco seemed to accept the fact that nobody was there. She quietly slid down on the opposite end of the wall. She didn't know that Draco Malfoy knew Muggle music or that he could sing! Hermione blushed at the thoughts she had earlier. She can't believe she wantes to listen to his voice all day long.

She sighed as he sang once more this time with more emotion in his voice. He had an amazing voice and his looks certainly helped him. She looked at Draco curiously while the moonlight shone on him. His eyes closed as he sang and his face was filled with anguish. Hermione wondered why he had that particular expression on. This song was pretty darn adorable if Hermione said so herself but it was about a girl. The gears in her head whirled around as her mind worked 10,000 miles per hour. A girl, huh.

_Gimme just a little bit of hope_

_With a smile or glance, gimme one more chance_

_ Cause I know you really want me, yeah_

_ I hear your friends talk about me, yeah_

_ So why tryin' to do without me, yeahhh_

_ When you got me_

_ Where you want me_

_ You don't have to say forever_

_ For us to hang together_

Hermione felt some weird wave of jealousy course tthrough her. She touched her heart and stared in shock for her to feel those emotions she'd have to have feelings for the bloke. She frowned as she thought. Her? Have feelings for Malfoy? It was uacceptable and not because Draco was a War Criminal, no not at all. Draco had been pardoned for his crimes after the Battle of Hogwarts. He had been underage and was basically a child soldier, in Hermion' s opinion anyway. No, she got along with the guy when he wasn't being a prat of course but that was just his personality. But to see him so vulnerable and without all of his defensives was surprisingly interesting. He was so tough yet so fragile Hermione couldn't help but want to reach out and hug him.

Hermione smiled and swayed along to the sound of his voice. It was official she was absolutely enchanted with his voice. As he got to the end she took a risk and dropped the cloak off her. His back was turned so she was able to go out to the railing and take a deep breath as she opened her mouth.

_Hey Juliet_

_ I think your fine_

_ You really blow my mind_

_ Maybe someday you and me could run away_

_ I just want you to know _

_ I wanna be your Romeo_

_ Hey Juliet_

_ Hey, hey Juliet_

_ (Hey Juliet)_

She smiled as she turned to look at Draco on his face pure bbewilderment and another emotion she couldn't quite place. She titled her head as she stared into his eyes.

_Hey Juliet_

_ I think your really fine_

_ You really blow my mind _

_ Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_ I just want you to know_

_ I wanna be your Romeo_

_ HeyJuliet_

Hermione smiled and laughed as she sang the last bit. She had tried to put her entire emotions in the song hoping he would at least get some kind of hint. His face no longer bewildered gave her small smile.

"Didn't know you could sing, Granger," drawled Draco as he smirked now.

"I didn't know you could sing either," she retorted raising her eyebrows.

He merely gave her a shrug, "I don't really sing but you sure do pack a voice."

Hermione blushed for once thankful that the moonlight covered her a little, "I sound horrible, I know. But Draco really wow."

She could see his pink tinged cheeks. She smiled and laughed once more hoping her voice didn't sound nervous even in her laughter.

"So," he began nonchalantly,"Wanna be my Romeo?"

She laughed at his words and in the process she grabbed her cloak and slipped it on, "Maybe, Draco, maybe."

She laughed softly as she began descending the stairs, "Do you actually men that, Gr-Hermione!"

She turned and looked at his figure at the top of the stairs sort of nervous and out of breath. He tried to appear nonchalantly again but his inquisitive tone definitely shone through. Maybe it was the way he looked vulnerable yet strong against the pale light of the moon or his voice so filled with emotion but it was in that time that irrevocably fell in love with Draco Malfoy.

She laughed and shouted, "Try and catch me and you might just find out!"

She saw his determined face as he ran down the stairs. She quickly bolted running through the corridors she could feel him about to catch her. She glanced back and he was gaining speed fast only a moment later and he grabbed het arm. She was breathless as she was spun around to be face to face with him.

"Did you mean that Hermione?" He said anxiously excited.

She smiled and nodded, "I would rather be Juliet, but if you want I can be Romeo."

He laughed and tilted her chin upwards, "I would much rather be your Romeo."


End file.
